wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wiewiórczy Lot
Wiewiórczy Lot (ang. Squirrelflight) – dawna zastępczyni Klanu Pioruna. Córka Ognistej Gwiazdy oraz Piaskowej Burzy, siostra dawnej medyczki, Liściastej Sadzawki. Została wygnana z Klanu Pioruna. W poszukiwaniu pomocy udała się do Klanu Cienia, gdzie została. Partnerka Jeżynowej Gwiazdy. Matka Olchowego Serca, Mleczyka, Roziskrzonej Skóry i Jałowca oraz przybrana matka Sójczego Pióra, Lwiego Płomienia i Ostrokrzewowego Liścia. Niegdyś uczennica Zakurzonej Skóry. Wygląd Wiewiórczy Lot to ciemnoruda kotka o zielonych oczach niczym lasWyjawione w "Blasku gwiazd", strona 105. Jedna z jej przednich łap ma białą "skarpetkę"Wyjawione w "Północy", strona 87 (angielskie wydanie). Charakterystyczne u niej są krótkie łapyWyjawione w "Blasku gwiazd", strona 102, połyskliwe futroWyjawione we "Świcie", strona 76, rozdarte uchoWyjawione w "Zachodzie słońca", strona 13 (angielskie wydanie) oraz długiWyjawione we "Wzroku", strona 8, puszysty ogon przypominający ogon wiewiórkiWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 529. Charakter Historia Wiewiórczy Lot jest zastępczynią Klanu Pioruna, która służyła pod rządami Jeżynowej Gwiazdy nad terytorium jeziora. Urodziła się jako Wiewióreczka będąc córką przywódcy klanu, Ognistej Gwiazdy i Piaskowej Burzy oraz jako siostra Listka. Jako uczennica, Wiewiórcza Łapa, jest uczniem Zakurzonej Skóry. Podczas gdy jej siostra jest spokojna i cierpliwa, Wiewiórcza Łapa jest niezależna, odważna i niezwykle uciążliwa, co często wpędza ją w kłopoty. Udaje się z Jeżynowym Pazurem w podróż do miejsca, w którym tonie słońce, gdzie relacje tej dwójki stają silniejsze. Kiedy Klany przybywają do nowego domu nad jeziorem, otrzymuje ona imię wojownika, Wiewiórczy Lot, ze względu na jej odwagę. Ona i Jeżynowy Pazur zostają rodzicami Lewka, Sójki i Ostrokrzewika. Jednak okazuje się, że ich kociaki były w rzeczywistości potomkami Wroniego Pióra i Liściastej Sadzawki. Kocur jest wściekły z powodu tego, że został okłamany i oboje się rozstają. Po bitwie z Mrocznym Lasem, Jeżynowy Pazur zostaje przywódcą i mianuje Wiewiórczy Lot swoją zastępczynią na dowód przebaczenia. W końcu mają własne kociaki: Olchę, Iskierkę, Jałowiec i Mleczyk, choć tylko Olchowe Serce i Roziskrzona Skóra przeżyli. Wiewiórczy Lot konfrontuje się z Jeżynową Gwiazdą, gdy ta broni Sióstr przed Klanem Pioruna i prawie zostaje zabita przez lawinę kamieni, ale Klan Gwiazdy uleczył jej rany, ale w tym przypadku traci ona siostrę. Po nieoczekiwanej śmierci Jeżynowej Gwiazdy, ruda kotka przejmuje jego obowiązki, ale zrzeka się ich, gdy się ożywi. Kiedy odkrywa, że Jeżynowa Gwiazda jest opętany, zostaje wygnana, a Wiewiórczy Lot szuka schronienia w Klanie Cienia. Fabuła Super Edycje Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Ognista Gwiazda idzie odwiedzić swoje nowe kocięta narodzone kilka dni temu. Przywódca nie może uwierzyć, w jaki sposób one są piękne. Razem z Piaskową Burzą nadaje im imiona. Kocur myśli że imię rudej kotki zostało jej nadane ze względu na puszysty ogon. Próba Wroniego Pióra Kiedy Wronie Pióro i Zajęczy Skok udają się do obozu Klanu Pioruna, aby porozmawiać z Jeżynową Gwiazdą widzą jak Wiewiórczy Lot plotkuje z niektórymi wojownikami przy stosie ze zwierzyną. Koty Klanu Wiatru proszą medyków o pomoc po tym, jak gronostaje zaatakowały ich obóz, a Jeżynowa Gwiazda zwraca się do swojej partnerki by przyprowadziła Liściastą Sadzawkę i Sójcze Pióro. Później Wronie Pióro pyta, czy Lwi Płomień i Sójcze Pióro ją zaakceptowali. Ruda kotka odpowiada, że tak, ale zawsze będą się czuli przy niej jak przy swojej prawdziwej matce. Koty Klanu Pioruna i Klanu Wiatru łączą siły by pokonać gronostaje i spotykają się na na granicy, aby omówić sposoby współpracy w celu rozwiązania problemu. Wiewiórczy Lot jest jednym z kotów Klanu Pioruna stojącym po środku z Jeżynową Gwiazdą i przybranymi synami. Po pokonaniu gronostajów zastępczyni przywódcy gromadzi członków swojego klanu i mówi kotom Klanu Wiatru, aby informowały ich w razie następnych kłopotów. Pojedyncza Gwiazda pochyla głowę dziękując, a Wiewiórczy Lot odwzajemnia gest mówiąc, aby Klan Gwiazdy oświetlał ich ścieżkę, a następnie wraca z Klanem Pioruna do domu. Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Wiewiórczy Lot jest zajęta organizowaniem patroli wraz z Szarą Pręgą. Kotka po posłaniu jednego, postanawia posłać następny wraz z Jasnym Sercem na czele. Kiedy zauważa Bursztynową Łapę niosącą duży kawałek mokrego mchu do legowiska starszyzny, Wiewiórczy Lot mówi jej, żeby tego tam nie zanosiła. Widziana jest potem, kiedy patrol Jasnego Serca powraca i mówi o zapachu kotów Klanu Cienia na ich terytorium. Wraz z Rozżarzonym Sercem i Paprociowym Futrem została wybrana przez nowego przywódcę Klanu Pioruna jako koty towarzyszące mu podczas wizyty. Podczas podróży sugeruje mu, żeby podwoić normalne oraz łowieckie patrole w pobliżu granic, na co Jeżynowa Gwiazda się zgadza. Nowa Przepowiednia Północ Gdy Jeżynowy Pazur idzie obejrzeć kociaki Paprotkowej Chmury, Zakurzona Skóra prosi go aby miał oko na jego uczennicę, Wiewiórczą Łapę. Przez Jeżynowego Pazura jest wówczas określona jako "największe utrapienie dla całego Klanu." Gdy planuje zabrać ją na polowanie do Słonecznych Skał, kotka twierdzi, że to zły pomysł z powodu panującego gorąca i proponuje pójście do Czterech Drzew. Przerywa im Piaskowa Burza, mówiąc, że za bardzo się kłócą aby razem iść na jeden patrol i rozdziela ich do dwóch innych. Ruda uczennica niechętnie wypełnia polecenie matki i podąża za nią. Parę dni później Jeżynowy Pazur jest na patrolu i zaczyna słyszeć za sobą szelest trawy i gałęzi, jakby ktoś za nim podążał. Wojownik wciąga powietrze i rozpoznaje zapach Wiewiórczej Łapy po czym każe jej wyjść. Uczennica się pokazuje, ku zdziwieniu reszty patrolu. Od razu wdaje się ona w sprzeczkę z Jeżynowym Pazurem, tym razem kończy ją Ciernisty Pazur. Po krótkich naleganiach Wiewiórczej Łapy pozwala jej on kontynuować patrol wraz z nimi. Spotykają borsuka, Jeżynowy Pazur ratuje kotkę, która chce przyjrzeć się zwierzęciu i nie rusza się z miejsca. Razem chronią się na drzewie. Gdy zagrożenie mija, Wiewiórcza Łapa proponuje atak ale szybko jej koncepcja zostaje odrzucona. Nadąsana wraca do obozu z resztą patrolu. Od razu gdy wchodzi do środka, zauważa ją Zakurzona Skóra. Kocur głosi jej tyradę za samotne wyjście z obozu i każe jej się zająć starszyzną, dodaje też, że Ognista Gwiazda wysłał po nią patrol poszukiwawczy. Niechętnie, Wiewiórcza Łapa wlecze się do legowiska starszych. Jeżynowy Pazur dogania ją i oferuje jej pomoc, którą przyjmuje po dłuższym zastanowieniu. Uczennica idzie do Rozżarzonej Skóry po mysią żółć. Wchodzi do legowiska starszyzny i zaczyna zajmować się kleszczami Oszronionego Futra. W międzyczasie wysłuchuje ona opowieści Nakrapianego Ogona, natomiast Jeżynowy Pazur zostawia ją sam na sam z resztą starszych. Liściasta Łapa zauważa, że jej siostra jest w złym humorze. Ujawniona zostaje specjalna więź łącząca obie kotki, powodująca, że czasem jedna z nich czuje to, co druga. Rozżarzona Skóra twierdzi, że Wiewiórczej Łapie nic nie będzie i że Liściasta Łapa powinna zająć się ziołami. Zaprzecza także gdy jej uczennica pyta, czy obie pójdą na zgromadzenie. Następnego dnia po raz kolejny popada ona w konflikt z Jeżynowym Pazurem, wyjątkowo kotem ucinającym sprzeczkę jest Ognista Gwiazda. Po otrzymaniu zimnego spojrzenia od swojego mentora, Wiewiórcza Łapa mamrocze przeprosiny. Ognista Gwiazda wysyła ich wszystkich na patrol. Uczennica łapie nornicę przy Słonecznych Skałach i za pozwoleniem Zakurzonej Skóry proponuje część zdobyczy Jeżynowemu Pazurowi. Po skończonym posiłku jej mentor pyta ją co czuje, jest usatysfakcjonowany jej odpowiedzią. Gdy Jeżynowy Pazur wyczuwa patrol Klanu Wiatru na terytorium Klanu Pioruna i zaczyna się krótka walka między nim a Wronią Łapą, Zakurzona Skóra powstrzymuje uczennicę przed atakiem. Zaraz po odejściu Klanu Wiatru, rozeźlona z powodu tego, że Jeżynowy Pazur miał rację, kotka odchodzi ze sztywno uniesionym ogonem. Gdy nadchodzi bezksiężycowa noc i Jeżynowy Pazur wymyka się na spotkanie reszty kotów przepowiedni, nie widzi żadnego oprócz siebie. Po krótkim czekaniu kocur słyszy jak ktoś przemyka między gałęziami i wpada w osłupienie gdy ukazuje mu się Wiewiórcza Łapa. Uczennica wydaje się podekscytowana i przyznaje, że szła za nim cały czas. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań między dwójką nadchodzi Brunatna Skóra, na którą ruda kotka reaguje złowrogo. Podczas gdy pojawia się reszta kotów Wiewiórcza Łapa milczy, ale na wzmiankę o proroczym śnie odzywa się żądając wyjaśnienia. Po ujawnieniu przez wybrańców paru kolejnych informacji, kotka z jeszcze większym zapałem dopytuje o szczegóły. Gdy Burzowe Futro mówi, że nie powinno jej tu być, odparowuje mu argumentem iż on również nie dostał snu od Klanu Gwiazdy. Jeżynowy Pazur popiera jednak Burzowe Futro, mamrocząc, że on jej nie zapraszał. Kiedy Brunatna Skóra proponuje przegonienie uczennicy a Jeżynowy Pazur odrzuca jej pomysł, zaczyna ona czyścić futro zachowując zimną krew. Po pojawieniu się Wroniej Łapy, wpycha się w jego konwersację z Pierzastym Ogonem. Stwierdza, iż jej zdaniem nie powinni od razu ufać jakimś snom. Popiera swoją ocenę sytuacji tym, że ostrzeżenie zostałoby zesłane do przywódców lub medyków gdyby było ważne. Od razu wdaje się w kłótnię z Wronią Łapą, z której wychodzi z godnością. Uczeń Klanu Wiatru atakuje ją w ramach pozbierania swojej dumy, ale unieszkodliwia go Jeżynowy Pazur. Wiewiórcza Łapa parska ze złością. Gdy Wronia Łapa niecierpliwi się czekaniem i odchodzi, rzuca mu cięty komentarz. Jeżynowy Pazur mówi jej, że muszą porozmawiać i razem odchodzą na terytorium Klanu Pioruna. W bezpiecznej odległości zatrzymują się i uczennica mówi, że musi ją zabrać na kolejne spotkanie. Jeżynowy Pazur kategorycznie jej odmawia, na co oferuje mu ona pomoc. Gdy ciągle pozostaje nieugięty, kotka nalega i mówi, że wtedy nikomu nie powie. Po paru uderzeniach serca wojownik zgadza się, wiedząc, że może ona wpakować go w kłopoty po uszy. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Vicky mówi, że Wiewiórczy Lot nie powiedziała Jeżynowej Gwieździe o tym, że Lwi Płomień, Sójcze Pióro i Ostrokrzewowy Liść nie są ich kociętami, ponieważ chciała, żeby jej partner kochał je tak, jakby rzeczywiście nimi były.Wyjawione przez Vicky * Ma krew kota domowego po Ognistej GwieździeWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 20. * Wiewiórczy Lot nie została tymczasową partnerką Jesionowego Futra, aby Jeżynowa Gwiazda był zazdrosny.Wyjawione na 2 Czacie Erin Hunter * Urodziła się jako druga.Wyjawione w "Kotach Klanów", strona 20 * Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest młoda wiewiórka.Wyjawione w "Długich cieniach", strona 237 * Zostało powiedziane, że Wiewiórczy Lot nie będzie mogła mieć kociątWyjawione na 4 Czacie Erin Hunter. Jak się później okazało, było to tylko kłamstwo stworzone przez Żółty Kieł, aby kotka zajęła się kociakami siostry.Wyjawione w "Życzeniu Liściastej Sadzawki", rozdział 6Wyjawione w "Burzy Jeżynowej Gwiazdy", strona z mangą * Kate zapytana o to, kogo by chciała na zastępcę, odpowiedziała, że kogokolwiek z wyjątkiem Wiewiórczego Lotu.Wyjawione na Blogu Kate * Wiewiórka jest nazwany po niej.Wyjawione w "Nadziei Wiewiórczego Lotu", strona 409 Ceremonie Ceremonia Wojownika Ceremonia Zastępcy Galeria Bazy postaci Squirrelkit.png|Jako kociak Squirrelpaw.png|Jako uczennica Squirrelflight.png|Jako wojowniczka Squirrelflight_Queen.png|Jako karmicielka Squirrelflight_Deputy.png|Jako zastępczyni Squirrelflight_Leader.png|Jako przywódczyni Squirrelflight_Dead.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Wiewióreczka.png|Wygląd w "Nowej Przepowiedni" oraz z oficjalnej strony "Wojowników" Wiewiorrrrrrra.jpg|Wygląd angielskiej nowszej okładce "Świtu" Squirrelflight.GA-1.png|Wygląd w mandze "Stracony wojownik" Squirrelflight.SE-12-FC.png|Wygląd na angielskiej okładce "Nadziei Wiewiórczego Lotu" Wiewiórczy Lot.Ostateczny Przewodnik.jpg|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" Squirrelflight.FG-3.png|Wygląd w "Kodeksie Klanów" 43129889 729677790698064 2210907631923494912 n.jpg|Wygląd na polskiej okładce "Świtu" Mała_Wiewióra.png|Wygląd w mandze "Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy" Wiewiórczy Lot.Manga.png|Wygląd w mandze "Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy" Przypisy }} cs:Vevertlapa de:Eichhornschweif en:Squirrelflight es:Esquiruela fi:Oravaliito fr:Poil d'Ecureuil nl:Kwiklicht ru:Белка zh:松鼠飞 Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Karmiciele Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Karmicielki Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Kocięta Kategoria:Koty z nieznanego miejsca Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia